hypotheticaldisastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane Heidi 2124
|formed = August 10|dissipated = August 20|highest winds = 145 MPH|wind type = 1-min sustained|lowest pressure = 925 mbar|damages = 32 million (2016 USD)|direct fatalities = 3|indirect fatalities = 0|missing = 0|hurricane season = 2124 Atlantic Hurricane Season|areas affected = United States; Alabama, Mississippi, Florida, & Louisiana|image location = Hurricane Katrina August 28 2005 NASA.jpg|image caption = Hurricane Heidi moving towards Alabama at peak intensity.|accumulated cyclone energy = 24.0|type = Category 4 Major Hurricane }} Hurricane Heidi was the 4th hurricane and 8th named storm of the 2124 Atlantic hurricane season. It was a category 4 hurricane with wind speeds up to 145 mph. It made landfall as a category 2 hurricane in Alabama and cost a total of $10 billion USD. Meteorological History Hurricane Heidi started out as invest 97-A south of Haiti on August 9th. It became a tropical depression on August 10th, slowly moving west. It became a tropical storm on August 12th. The storm was given the 8th storm name of the season, Heidi. Tropical Storm Heidi became Hurricane Heidi on August 13th and started moving north towards New Orleans very slowly. The NOAA gave Hurricane Heidi a 60% chance of intensifying in the coming days. Still moving very slow, at around 5-10 mph, Hurricane Heidi became a category 2 hurricane on August 14th. The NOAA predicted that the hurricane would either hit Louisiana/Mississippi/Alabama, turn west, or die out within 96 hours. Hurricane Heidi became a category 3 hurricane on August 16th west of Tampa Bay Florida, still slowly heading toward Mississippi/Alabama. The NOAA issued a hurricane watch for the Mississippi and Albbaama. 12 Hours later, a hurricane warning is issued for the samearea. Governor of Alabama George Beissien and Governor of Mississippi Andrew Williams issue a voluntary evacuation for their coastlines. Hurricane Heidi strengthens into a category 4 on August 8th early in the morning. As rain bands move over land it quickly down grades to a category 3 then a category 2 hurricane. It makes landfall in Alabama as a category 2 hurricane at 12:57 pm on August 18th. It brings torrential rain and 110 mph winds. Storm surge is recorded at about 20ft at shoreline and extending ½ inland. However it quickly becomes a category 1 hurricane after it makes landfall. On August 19th hurricane Heidi becomes a tropical storm, moving NNE very quickly. It becomes extra tropical on August 20th, heading towards Greenland. Preparations, Impact, and Records United States Hurricane Heidi made landfall in the US as a category 2 hurricane on August 18th with 110 mph winds and torrential rain. Hurricane Heidi causes 32 million dollars in damages in the US over 4 states including Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, and Florida. Hurricane Heidi becomes extra tropical in the US on August 20th, bringing rain the north eastern portion of the country. Retirement Because Hurricane Heidi caused only 32 million dollars in damages, the NOAA decided not to retire the name Heidi from the list. It will be reused for the 2130 season. Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2120s